Vita memoriae
by Rebel Sympathizer
Summary: AU, based on Prince of the Dark Kingdom by Mizuni-sama. Is it possible to loose loved ones a second time? Aftermath of the ritual allows the family to reunite... and an opportunity to say final goodbye. Spoilers up to chapter 66 of PotDK.


**A/N:** This story is based on magnificent "Prince of the Dark Kingdom" by Mizuni-sama. It contains spoilers up to chapter 66 and you **HAVE TO READ PotDK BEFORE reading my story.** It's a missing scene from that story, written on 20 of July 2011. It's also my first story published here, so I would be glad for any words of advice and reviews.

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Based on Mizuni-sama's "Prince of the Dark Kingdom".

That said, enjoy!

* * *

**VITA MEMORIAE**

He'll never remember this, but that's okay.

They'll remember it for him.

* * *

They were told it is the last time they will see their son. She can't understand that. She is here, despite all the things she had done in her life (and all she hadn't). How could her boy, her little angel, be kept out of Heaven?

He understands a little better than her. He heard stories from his grandfather. His family was old and they weren't always Christians. That knowledge doesn't make it any easier for him, but at some elemental level he understands his son. In his veins runs a wizard's blood. A pagan's blood.

When they approach the still form lying on the bed, they can see clearly the price their son paid. He is very pale, there are deep shadows under his eyes. He is trembling, murmuring from time to time, haunted by nightmares. He looks so young, so innocent, so defenseless.

So easy to snap.

But deep down (they know, they can _feel_ it) his magic sings, coiling protectively around him, powerful, magnificent and strong. _"He can protect himself, he had to for all those years when you weren't there for him"_ it seems to whisper._"I won't leave him like you did."_

They realise then that it's not the magic saying, but their conscience. They know this, but it doesn't make this situation any more bearable or those words less true.

She reaches out to her son slowly, afraid of him rejecting him. Her shadowed, semi-material hand stops a few inches from him. It reaches its destination only with her husband's hand on top of hers.

They can't touch his body, but that's okay.

They can touch his soul, and it's bright and livid and so brilliant it would bring tears to their eyes once. As they were now above such reactions, they can only look at their son as he sighs and opens his eyes. It takes him just seconds to recognize them.

"Mum? Dad?" he asks sleepily. They don't answer him, just smile. There are no words in this world which could describe how they are feeling now.

"We came to say goodbye" His mother's voice is soft and lovely familiar.

"But you just came here. Stay, please" he whispers. He tries to remember what he had done to make his parents leave him, but his memory is foggy. "Are you angry with me?"

"No, my son" his father answers. "We are proud of you."

"You saved Sirius' life. Your deed was noble and brave, worthy of our son." he continues.

"The price for his life was high. You sacrificed your soul for him. Now the gates of Heaven are closed to you." his mother says. "This is the reason we came. This is our last chance to be together."

He doesn't exactly understand what they are talking about, but that's okay. He trusts them and their kind words bring peace to his mind. They are like a balm to his heart, aching with sorrow, regret and loss buried deep within. He lost his parents anew, yet his foggy mind cannot comprehend that thought. They are here with him now, so how can they be lost to him?

"I missed you" he says finally. He is tired, but stubbornly refuses to close his eyes. He is afraid that when he reopens them, they will be gone. "Please stay. Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone again."

"You will never be alone" his parents smile. "You are always surrounded by people who care about you."

"And we are always close" adds his mother.

"Always in your heart." finishes his father.

The peace he feels at their words makes him even more sleepy. He gives up the fight and closes his eyes. Sleep instantly takes him in its power.

Just before nothingness arrives, he hears his mom's words:

"Be save, Harry. Be strong."

* * *

He won't remember it when he wakes up. But Lily and James Potter know that's okay. His heart will remember it for him.

THE END


End file.
